


The Dark I Know Well

by river_soul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not conscious but Ronon sees the wounds she leaves inside him and the way Sheppard lets them fester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark I Know Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://seramercury.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://seramercury.livejournal.com/)**seramercury** who wanted some Sheppard angst and slight Sheppard/Weir vibe. Man these two are surprisingly fun to write. The angst they have is just amazingly huge.

The Genii base is dirty and disorganized; the hallway behind them is littered with bodies. Her cell isn’t hard to find and John drops to her side, presses two fingers against her neck and waits. His men shift behind him, nervous and afraid. He is their CO, their brother in arms, but Elizabeth is their leader.

Relief is white hot inside him when he realizes she’s breathing, that she’s alive. His touch on her face is gentle and fleeting before he turns, jerks his head sharply and his men fan out. Lorne steps forward and the hard line of his jaw is even and smooth when he unties the blindfold around her face. “Ma’am,” he asks in a hard whisper before he reaches for her, arm under the bend of her knees and curve of her shoulder. She is boneless in his arms, head lulling against his chest when he shifts his weight.

Sheppard takes point and the rest of his men fall around Lorne. They are alert and ready, quiet. Lorne knows the three other teams are sweeping the base below them, looking for the rest of Weir’s diplomatic party that disappeared four days ago. There is a burst of static over the com and then four distinct taps.

They’ve found everyone.

Weir stirs in his arms, he can feel her breathing change and the tension in her muscles. He moves quickly, holds a gloved hand firmly over her mouth when he feels her head jerk to look up at him. There is a brief moment of fear and confusion that leaves him cold before she understands. He nods once and pulls his hand away. She remains still and quiet in his arms as they move.

Two of the team’s rejoin them with black body bags stretched between them and the third is clustered tightly around the limp body of Dr. Toshiko. Lorne can see her small chest rise and fall, faint bruises on her exposed skin. Sheppard’s face twists when he realizes she and Weir are the only ones left alive. Something hard and dark ripples across his face that his men understand.

In the hallway ahead there is an echo of movement and Sheppard signals for them to stop and drop to the far wall. He moves out ahead and Lorne watches him release his P-90 and palm his knife. They are too deep in the base, they can’t be found yet.

This must be silent.

Sheppard presses against the wall, closes his eyes and breathes out. He waits for the Genii solider to pass him before he moves. Sheppard’s slice is clean and even across his throat and he holds the struggling solider to his chest, hand over his mouth until he dies.

He drops to the floor soundlessly.

Sheppard wipes the blood on his pants, sheathes the knife and turns around. He stills when he realizes Elizabeth is awake and watching. He stares at her for a moment and Lorne looks at Weir’s diplomatic face. For a full minute Sheppard doesn’t move and Weir doesn’t breathe, but then the radio crackles to life and they’re making their way to the surface

\--

It’s late and the infirmary is quiet. Weir is on the first bed, knees pulled to her chest and laughing as Rodney gestures widely. Teyla is seated on the bed beside her, talking quietly to Carson and Ronon is eating the food from her tray, interrupting Rodney and drawing a smile from Weir. Lorne thinks she looks happy. She is still pale, bruises on her thin frame but her smile is radiant. They did not dampen her spirit or her drive.

“Where is Colonel Sheppard?” Carson asks unexpectedly.

Rodney shrugs. “Off pestering the biology department most likely,” he says and Ronon’s eyes slide to Weir, dark and intent. Her face is impassive, smile frozen but he is watching her hands, knuckles white as she pulls her legs tighter to her chest.

\--

Ronon sees them fall back into their old rhythm but it is ill at ease. Weir understands now and that makes Sheppard uncomfortable even though he smiles and jokes and puts on the act just the same. Weir smiles too but when she thinks no one looks her lips thin and eyes narrow. She has seen that side of him, which he had taken pains to hide. Ronon knows it exists inside all of them, that capability for dark violence. It’s why they will survive.

Weir seems to understand that much because she genuinely tries when he is around to hide her discomfort. She no longer touches him as she does with Rodney though. Ronon watches Sheppard’s eyes follow her hand, sees the gentle way she squeezes Rodney’s shoulder in assurance and support.

He aches for it, that much Ronon can see and it is then Ronon understand her role. He did not see it first; blinded by her weak frame and endless words she wrapped herself in. It is clear now; even if Sheppard chafes under her authority he needs her approval, her benediction for his actions. It is not conscious but Ronon sees the wounds she leaves inside him and the way Sheppard lets them fester.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, new [tumblr](http://river-soul.tumblr.com/) friends are always welcome!


End file.
